Handbags are functional fashion accessories that are typically carried by a handle or straps. The handbags can be made from a wide variety of materials, including leather. Handbags may include any number of compartments for the convenient transportation and storage of items. Individuals typically have a number of handbags that are suitable for different seasons, occasions, and coordinate with various outfits. Fashionable handbags can represent a significant investment and carefully storing them can maintain their esthetics and increase their lifetime.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.